


Vanilla Ice Cream

by misura



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Jake waxes poetically over ice cream. Nate is neither charmed nor impressed.





	Vanilla Ice Cream

"See," Jake says, "you're like vanilla ice cream, man. Perfectly okay and pretty nice if you haven't had any for a while, but in the end, you're just a little bit bland. Ordinary. Run of the mill."

"I know what 'bland' means, thanks." Nate's gotten himself a beer.

Nate's a guy who knows how to sip a bottle of beer and look damn sexy doing so. It's one of his few good characteristics - though less of one when you've just had a big fight and/or are trying to make a point here.

"Yeah, whatever. Now me, I'm like these sprinkles, yeah?" If Jake's missed anything or anyone, it's this kitchen. Walk right in and help yourself. No muss, no fuss, no need to hunt down any thingamabobs.

Save the world and get all the ice cream you want. It's a solid recruitment speech, Jake thinks.

"Colorful?" Nate asks. "No, wait, I've got this one. You like to be on top."

"You said it, not me," Jake says. It's not true, anyway. He's happy taking Nate any way he can get him: on top, on the bottom, sideways, whatever floats Nate's boat. "My point is, I add a little something. Make you less boring. Give you a bit of pizzazz."

Nate looks supremely unconvinced. It's sort of his default expression, though, so Jake tries not to take it personally - even though it probably is, this being Nate. "What about the whipped cream?"

"Haven't figured that part out yet," Jake admits. He thinks maybe it's Jules, that he and Nate could use someone to step in between the two of them when things get a bit rough, or when they need some cooling down, but there's pushing your luck and there's being a bleeding idiot, and Jake knows which one he'd prefer doing. "How's your beer?"

"It's beer-y," Nate says. "How's your ice cream?"

"It's not bad," Jake says. "Want a taste?"

"This may surprise you, but I actually also know what ice cream tastes like."

"I meant, do you want to make out someplace where anyone might walk in and see," Jake clarifies. "Your loss, man. Could've said 'yes' and gotten the best kiss of your life, but nope, you had to be Nate about things."

Nate looks pained. "I'm not going to have sex with you in the kitchen area."

"But you're going to do it somewhere else?" Jake asks, deciding now's not the time to point out how at no point he mentioned all-out sex. (He may have thought about it, but they're not in the Drift; Nate's not in his head right now, knowing everything he thinks before Jake even knows himself.) "All right. Where are you suggesting? Because I'm wide open to any and all ideas."

"As simple as that?"

Jake wonders what Nate's expecting here: flowers and chocolates? Dinner and a movie? A written order, maybe, nice and old-fashioned? "Well, wasn't planning to stick around long, so I figured we'd go and get it over with."

"Charming," Nate says.

Jake might've been worried, except that Nate's still sipping his beer, so as far as Jake can tell, sex is still very much on the table. It's just not going to be sex _on_ a table, which is fine with Jake.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a charming sort of guy."

"I was being sarcastic," Nate says.

Jake licks the spoon he's been using for the ice cream. He doesn't make a big production out of it or anything. He doesn't need to, in order to get Nate's attention where he wants it to be, Nate's mind where he wants it to go.

Nate chuckles and shakes his head, like this is all a joke. Like Jake's masterplan isn't working brilliantly.

"I wasn't," Jake says. "Being sarcastic. See, I know that underneath that unfriendly, stiff exterior, there's the real Nate, who is also unfriendly and stiff. But I'm willing to have sex with you anyway."

"Maybe tone down the arrogance a bit," Nate says. "It's not really working for me."

Jake sighs. His ice cream's nearly gone, so he supposes he might as well. If he leaves it all up to Nate, they're probably going to be here until the next morning. "Nate. Will you pretty please do both of us a favor and admit that you want me at least as bad as I want you, and that, things being as they are, we should probably do something about that sooner rather than later?"

"Better," Nate says, holding Jake's gaze as he takes yet another sip of beer.

Jake's pretty damn sure that bottle should be empty by now. "You're not making this easy, you know."

"Wasn't really trying to," Nate says.

"You keep this up, I'm going to walk out of here and sleep all by myself. That what you want?"

"It's a thought." Nate looks half like he means it.

Half like he doesn't, too. "I'm not gonna be around forever. This right here's a limited time offer."

Nate says nothing. 

Jake stupidly wishes they were Drifting right now, that he'd know exactly what Nate's thinking, what Nate's feeling, what Nate wants. "Nate. C'mon, man."

"I'll walk you to your room," Nate says.

"Chivalrous." Jake decides he can live without finishing off the last bits of ice cream. "Also totally cheesy and a bit patronizing, but I'll take it. My room's nicer, anyway. Unlike yours, mine actually looks like someone's living there."

"Shut up," Nate says.

Jake figures it's not the greatest declaration of love ever, but from Nate, he figures it's as good as he's going to get. "You shut up."


End file.
